1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to railway beds on which railway rails are to be fitted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Railway ties are required to have a proper rigidity and vibration absorption. A railway has been provided by using wood or concrete blocks and gravel ballast. Yet metallic noises issued when railway cars run are transmitted to railways, elevated roads and railway structures through ties from rails to cause significant noise pollution.